


Breathe

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: This is my take on what could happen after that kiss on the beach.   It's also inspired by this awesome video that i saw on YouTube.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes: I know that I have like two other Lucifer stories started here and they need to be updated, but this story came to me after promos for what coming up, and a fantastic video that I’ve seen on YouTube.    So, join me on this journey.**

**Breathe Chapter 1**

She was trying to keep up with the gurney, but it was getting harder and harder the more people that seem to come from everywhere to assist.    She could barely make out the man on the gurney, but when she did a glimpse of him the pure terror in his eyes scared her.    She looked down at herself, and her sweater that once was white was now covered in blood.   A little bit of it was hers, but most of it, oh God most of it was his.

“What happened?” a voice from the left asked.

“You know that he wasn’t feeling well the pass couple of days.   I mean it was nothing, just the flu, and I was taken care of him.   I found it kind of funny, that with every new symptom he got he acted as if he was dying, and well I called you that one time.    Then he was feeling better this morning, and I had given him some soup, and I was lying with him and we were watching television and my nose started to bleed.”

“What do you mean your nose was bleeding?”

“That’s the thing, it was my nose that was bleeding and it just stop.    He was helping me and some of it got on him, and then he…. oh, god he….

“Detective!” Lucifer screamed cutting off her words.

“Oh, my God Linda, what the hell is happening?” Chloe cried into her friend’s shoulder.

Chloe was not one for showing emotion, everyone knew that, but something about the last few days has been nagging at the back of her brain.    Lucifer standing on that beach thinking that he wasn’t worthy of her.    The man that just oozed sex all the time, and really didn’t take anyone or anything seriously was standing on a beach and talking to her like she was a precious gem that he would do anything to be with.    To have someone feel like that about her, she knew that Dan loved her, but this was something deeper.

“Chloe!” he screamed again.

“I’m going in there.” She shouted as she took off towards where they had taken him.

 

*

The devil was never one to panic, after all he was the devil.   It was just that this feeling that was happening right here and right now was so foreign.    He found himself frightened at what was next to come.   He was feeling emotions left and right, and the thoughts and feeling were astonishing.    He didn’t even mind the few days he had been ill when he ended up getting ice cream or even better having the good detective run her fingers through his hair for comfort, even when she rubbed him down in Vapor Rub it was an experience that he would treasure forever.   The thing was this was different.    This was something terrible, and clearly not from earth because it was having the effect on it that it was.   He had coughed so much blood and felt like he was boiling from the inside out.    He could no longer feel his feet, and the doctors were all around him trying to save his life, and he was away from Chloe and yet he wasn’t healing.

If Maze could see him now she would be scowling, but he had angered her and she had left town.   He called out to her in his head, but he could feel her rejecting him from wherever she was, he would have loved to see her once more.   He loved her, she was his, and if he was about to return home, he thought it would be best to tell her that she could stay here for a while if she chose too.   After all she had put up enough with him, and he had apparently turned human so in the end he guess she’d been right.   

He didn’t like being touched and they were touching him everywhere, and he had been conscious this time when the cut his suit away, he was shocked that it did in fact hurt a lot deeper than the last time when he woke up and it was gone, maybe that was also because last time she had been there, she had been there holding his hand.

“Detective!” he heard himself cry out.

He couldn’t believe it either, his voice had sounded so foreign.   The devil was crying out for comfort, like some baby.   He supposed in some ways he was, he couldn’t have his mother, he sure as hell couldn’t have his father, he guessed that Chloe would be the last face that he would have wanted to see.

Now they were trying to put a tube down his throat, something about giving him an airway.   He was having none of that, he was the devil for father’s sake.    It was time to stop being a feeble human and show these people who they were messing with.   He tried to rise from the bed, but the nausea hit him like a hurricane and it was like everything he had ever digested was trying to come up.   Which was impossible considering how much he had already thrown up this past week.    He was hot all over and this was it, he just wanted to die.   He didn’t care anymore.

He let out one more desperate “Chloe!” and then he gave up.

Just as soon as he closed his eyes, he could feel this warmness and complete calm come over him.   He could feel warm hands all over him, and he could feel a consciousness inside his head.   It felt dare he say it heavenly.     He opened his eyes and standing before him was a tall man with greying hair, he had a matching beard.    It was the eyes though; the eyes were speaking volumes.   He felt no pain, and he heard when the machines behind him began to alarm, but he knew he was no longer there.

“Father.” He gasped in unbelief.

“My boy, what have you gotten yourself into now.” He replied.

 

**End Notes: There you have it Chapter 1.   What do you guys think? Expect chapter 2 in the next hour.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**About a Week ago,….** _

Chloe couldn't believe she was doing this. Actually she could, she had felt it on the beach, this had to happen to happen and it had to happen now. She could feel Lucifer trying to work the strap of her bra as they crashed on the couch. The thing was he'd never get it, this one fastened in the front.

"Detective, are you sure about this?" he asked her looking her directly in the eye.

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the uncertainly in his expression.

"First Lucifer you must understand that I haven't been more sure about anything for a long time." She told him as she began to kiss his neck. "Secondly, if this whatever it is happens now you gotta start calling me Chloe." She leaned in to capture his mouth with another kiss.

That was all that he needed he had thought about this moment for so long. His body was on overdrive. He wanted it to be special for her he knew, but he had been waiting for so long that his body was almost reacting on its own. He wondered if this is what an adolescent felt when he was getting to know his body All he knew was that his body surely was about to explode if he didn't have Chloe right then and there.

There was a voice in the back of Chloe's head telling her that this was a mistake. Telling her that once she took this step she couldn't turn back. She was about to do it, she was about to have sex with Lucifer Morningstar, she was about to do it, and she couldn't fucking wait!

"Oh my God!" she shrieked at the sound of her phone ringing.

"You do know bringing dear old dad into this is an instant buzzkill." Lucifer replied.

He watched as she listened intently to the voice on the phone. She would nod her head as if the caller could see, and at that moment he was astounded at how just the simplest of things that she did somehow excited him. He also noticed that she was slowing pulling her clothes together, and once she slid back into her shoes he knew that this was not about to happen. At first, he felt a bit sorry that it wouldn't be happening, but then he thought after his confession on the beach she deserved something far more memorable then son tryst on his couch.

"From that look on your face I'm guessing there's been a murder, shall you drive or I?" he asked hopping to his feet.

At first, she was thrown by his reaction. She thought that maybe he would be saddened that this wasn't happening. She knew that she was sad, but he was currently fixing his clothes as well. She wouldn't dwell on that right now, there had been a murder.

"We just called in to the body of Sean Steinbeck, they found him outside of a hospital near the dumpsters." She stated.

He noticed her demeanor, she was sad. He knew that she felt at every crime scene, but this was different. What was he missing?

"Detective, what am I missing?" he inquired.

"It's Beck Lucifer from the station. You know he use to be the janitor, until about I don't know maybe five months ago,. He came in one day like normal, and then we never saw him again. He called in and said that he had won the lottery. Remember he was sort of shy, he liked your shoes." She brought him into the equation sure he'd remember then.

"Oh yea, I do remember. Well we better go and see what we could find out, I mean who would want to harm the poor bloke?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Listen Lucifer about what just happened, I do plan to—

"There's no need to explain detective. Good things come to those who wait as they say, I've been waiting a long time now a few more hours can't hurt. It will be a few more hours, right?" he pouted.

Right then she knew that she in fact loved the pout.

"Yes, I've decided I've had enough of your driving for at least the next month. I'm taking us, now lets go find out what happened to an old friend.

_**Six Months Ago…..** _

_Sean Steinbeck couldn't believe he was doing this. Lucifer had always seemed like an alright guy to him. Sure, the guy thought he was the devil, and that should be alarming, but it wasn't like he was going around putting hexes on people, are asking you to sign over your soul. The thing was all he had ever seen him do was good things. He did find it odd that he went from being the figurehead of a nightclub to crime fighter overnight. That was why he was here, things with the guy just didn't add up._

_He would hear the people talking around the office. That's one thing about being a janitor you were just about the next thing to being nothing. Some would probably see that as a bad thing, but not him. He liked being able to go under the radar, and because of this he got to see the interactions of people. They were a lot of shady people down at the police station, and half of them wore a badge. He had been thrilled when Detective Decker had seemed to figure out about Malcolm, but then it all looked like it was going to backfire, but for a change justice did prevail in the end._

_That was because of Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar was solving crimes left and right, and proving to be smarter than all the cops on the force. That intrigued him, he started investigating him in his spare time. Sure, he was a janitor but he had dreams of being more, and maybe just maybe there was something about the club owner. He had gone nuts or more than one crime scene and he had noticed that even his own partner was secretly investigating him. The thing is, you can't have a secret from the guy that cleans the rooms._

_Then it had happened, one day out of the blue he had approached him. He couldn't quite remember what had happened, but he remembered that he had told him that he had desired figuring out what he was all about. A smile had danced on his face, but he's eyes. He had never seen eyes like that, they were terrifying, and he just knew that he had to get away. This was the only time that he had made him feel uneasy, but there had to be something to it right._

_Detective Decker started packing up all her leads on him, and he was about to throw them away but then through a friend who had a friend, who knew this other guy told him of Dr. John Sampson. He was some doctor who wanted to find out stuff on Lucifer Morningstar, and if anyone was willing to get dirt he was willing to pay. So, that's why he was outside this warehouse waiting for someone to let him inside._

" _You Sean?" a voice from within asked._

" _Yea are you Dr. Sampson?" he asked._

" _Do you really have something that you think I'd like on Lucifer Morningstar, or are you pulling my chain?"_

" _What about this?" he held up the vial of blood he had saved from the garbage._

" _Are you telling me that this is a vial of his blood!" the doctor asked gleefully._

" _Yea I'm sure it's a vial of his blood. He was telling the detective how she should test it, because like you said the guy thinks he's the actual devil. He told her to test it, and she would get her answer."_

" _Do come in so we can have a little chat, won't you?" he asked gesturing inside the compound._

_Sean started to think that maybe he had made a huge mistake once he entered the warehouse. It was like he had entered the lab to a mad scientist. They were beakers and pots boiling everywhere. If he thought that Lucifer had given him the creeps that one time, this place, this place was screaming to him._

" _What is all this?" Sean asked._

" _You know if you want to take someone out. Someone that you don't know that much about, if you're smart and I'm smart. This is all that you need."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean this little vial of blood is everything that is Lucifer Morningstar, if I were to break this down I could make something that would hurt him and him alone."_

" _Why would you wanna do something like that? I mean the guy has his quirks but he's not bothering anyone."_

" _That's the mistake people are making. They are becoming fools to his charms, they aren't listening to what he's really saying, what he's really saying. They are just smiling in his face, and hoping that he beds them and he's sinking his teeth into his soul. No not on my watch, the lord has spoken to me, and I've been given a task."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Well I'm going to kill Lucifer Morningstar, and I'm so sorry friend, but you will be the first piece to setting my plan in to motion."_

**Now**

Chloe was afraid that after they had got stopped that the ride over to the crime scene would be awkward, but it was far from it. They have fallen back into their banter, and even though they were on their way to see the remains of someone she knew, he was kind enough to try and get her mind off it. That was until they got there to see the body for themselves.

Lucifer could barely remember Sean, but what he did know was that he didn't deserve this. He just looked old for one, on the way over she had shared that he was in his late 30's, this man before them he looked much older.

"Detective, do they have any idea what his cause of death was?"

"They are calling it natural causes, but because we know the victim, and we know how old he really was we know that this is not the case. They are calling in the big boys for this one." Chloe added as she joined him near the body.

"Well heavens if that's case, shouldn't we be, I don't know in those plastic suit thingies instead of walking around all willy nilly." He asked disgusted.

"Is the great and powerful Lucifer Morningstar afraid of some germs. No need for any of that, people have been coming up and down this block for hours no one has shown any sign of sickness. It's all precautionary really, we are just going to say he's been poisoned until labs come back. He had a wife, care to come with me to break the news?"

"Lead on detective." He smiled falling in step behind her.

"I only asked that you remember someone has just lost their loved one, we have to show professionalism."

"I promise detective I'll be on my best behavior, but if I'm not maybe in our time later you can punish me." He smirked.

"Lucifer." She scolded not even turning around.

Lucifer like walking behind the detective. He couldn't stop thinking about the morning, and for once he didn't feel ashamed at staring at the bottom that was in those jeans. All of a sudden he had the strangest feeling come over him and before he knew it…..

"Achoo!" he sneezed.

"God, bless you." Chloe answered.

She turned around awaiting his normal retort about his "dear old dad", but the look on his face stopped her in her tracks.

"Lucifer, you okay?" she asked.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he looked terrified.

"It was a sneeze, you act as if you've never done it before.

"I can assure I have never done such a thing."

"Get in the car Lucifer."

**End Notes: Okay I know the tone has changed, but I hope you still are intrigued. The tone is supposed to change because you were reaching the end, and now you must find your way there. I hope you continue to read and like where this goes. A new chapter will happen later today. Remember feedback is love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author’s Notes:   First off I would like to say thank you to the feedback to my story.   For those who wanted to know what vid inspired this story it can be found at:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EDz8eeTE5Q>.   It was done by an awesome vidder Always108 I hope to be as good as her one day.   I never thought that I would get so much feedback and that’s what keeps this going so get ready for a new chapter of finding out what’s going on, and a little humor in our sick little devil.   **

Chapter 3

Everything about Sean winning the lottery was adding up.    He had moved him and his wife from the small apartment that they had in a seedy part of town to a small suburb on the east side.   The thing was he seemed to have lottery winnings, but there didn’t’ seem to be any record of what lottery he had in fact one.    Also, the account was receiving a monthly deposit of about ten grand from overseas, that had Chloe trying to figure out what could be happening.   They were on the way to notify Sasha James.   She was Sean’s widow, and apparently, a woman with a shady past of her own.

They were about ten minutes away and she had asked Lucifer to be on his best behavior, he had agreed to of course, but there was something not quite right about him.   He had climb in the car and was questionably quiet, he kept looking at his hands, and just when she thought he was about to say something he would stop himself.

“Out with it!” she commanded a little louder than needed.

“What?” he asked.

“You’ve been acting funny since we left the scene, it was a sneeze Lucifer.   Are you telling me you one of those?” she smirked.

“One of what?” he asked disgusted.

“One of those guys who swear they never get sick, and when they do it’s as if they are dying.   I’m not the kind of girl who holds a guy hand as they vomit.”

“Did you just say vomit!   First you had the audacity to say that I sneezed of all things, but now you are implying that I might vomit.   Vomit, I assure nothing that enters this body would ever want to vacate detective!   As for sneezing I did no such thing, that would mean that I would be ill, I’m not ill.   I’m the devil, I can’t get ill assure you.”

“Sure you can’t, is this one of those powers like you can’t get shot, because we all know what happened on that front.   Listen if you’re going to be sick let me know.   We’ll talk to this Sasha woman and then I’ll drop you back at Lux so you can rest.”

“You will do no such thing.   We are to find out what happened to dear old Sean, and then we will retire to Lux together.    We have some unfinished business remember?” he smirked.

“Oh yea, I almost forgot.” She smiled back.

 

*

So, Sasha was doing her best to get out of town.    When Sean had come home the first time promises of the future that she had always wanted she knew that only bad things would come to this.   Then he just started getting sicker and sicker and he just wouldn’t listen to her.   Why did mean not listen to the women who loved them.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_“He did this to you, didn’t he?” she asked._

_“He just needed to see if he had the right formula.   He paid me for doing it, and he’s already given me something to stop the rash you seem forming.    It’s just like a cold I promise, it can’t do anything to me, I’m not him.”_

_“You just believe anything that jackass tells you because he’s giving you money.   It’s time we go to the cops, better yet let’s go to Lucifer.   I’ve been asking around about him, and people say that he’s truly powerful.   That he does things that nobody else can do, we need to tell him what’s going on, someone wants to kill him.    He wants to kill this guy.    You said yourself that the guy was nice at work.   In the end, you are going to be the one to take the fall baby.” She told her husband cupping his face._

_Sean closed his eyes tightly to fight the pain in his side.   The doctor informed him that this would pass, and if everything that he said about Lucifer was true then he was doing the right thing.   He was doing God’s work, and Sasha needed to understand that.    Besides she couldn’t judge him, not with her past.    He had loved her through so much, and she had done lots of things in her lifetime.   He was a part of an army, and they were going to save the world._

_“Sasha, if you would just watch the tape.   You would see that this doctor is telling the truth.   Lucifer Morningstar is not of this world, and he is in to some bad things, we have to put an end to him before he brings an end to us all.”_

_She watched as he stormed out angrily._

That was last week, and before his condition had gotten worst.    If this was happening to her husband and the sickness was not meant for him, what could it possibly do to Lucifer.    She had finally done something that she should have done months ago, she watched that tape.    Now she had to get the hell out of there.

 

*

He could hear her downstairs frantically putting things into a bag.   He had told Sean that she wouldn’t be good for the little dance they were having, but he was a fool.   A fool blinded by love and loyalty.   Apparently, he had gotten her off drugs and he felt he owed her.   Oh well, he was there for a purpose.    He was looking for the perfect place they would look if they decided to go through his things.   Someplace that he would look.    He was leaving a special present.   He’d come back later after that left and put away with the widow.

 

*

Chloe was just about to knock on the door when it was pushed open with urgency.  

“Ms. James, my name is Chloe Decker, and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar, we’re from the LAPD may we come in for a moment.” Chloe smiled.

“I was just on my way out.   Could this wait until later maybe, I have an appointment I’m late for.” She told them trying to get by.

“Madam, I hate to break this to you, but we found the body of your dear husband out by the dumps of the hospital a few hours ago.”

They both took the time to look at her for any kind of signs of remorse or surprise on her part, but they didn’t get it.   Instead it was like she didn’t quite know what to do with her face, so it just appeared cold and stone like.

“Sweetheart, did you what we said?    Your husband is dead, he’s taking the dirt nap, sleeping with the fishes, he’s maggot food as they….”

“Lucifer!” Chloe chastised him.

“Ma’am we think that someone might have poisoned your husband, is there anyone that he’s been dealing with recently that might’ve done this?” she asked.

They both watched once more as her face seemed to dance around filled with different emotions, but all of them didn’t seem to be what they expected.

“Come with me.” She gestured for them to walk inside.

Once they entered Lucifer got the strangest feeling.    He could literally feel his heart beating faster than it should.   He also was getting the strangest taste in his mouth.    He didn’t need to be in her house did he?    There was something wrong in here, very wrong.

“Detective perhaps I should go back to the car.   I think you were right, wouldn’t want to infect the secretive widow with my germs.” He added.

“No!   Mr. Morningstar, you have to see this.” She stressed.

“Come on Lucifer, and then I’ll tuck you in myself” she smiled.

“Oh, you do know the way to my heart don’t you, coming ladies.  Lead on.” He smiled.

Lucifer didn’t like it here.    Something was off base, and maybe the detective was right.    If he was starting to feel something he must didn’t need to be near her.   It would get worse if he stayed with her before it got better, and if he was to show her how good he was in the bedroom then he would have to be at his best.   To be his best he would have to leave the good detective for a while.

Chloe didn’t know what was going on with Lucifer but she wasn’t liking it one bit.    He seemed to be all over the place, and his eyes had taken on this wild look.   She swore once they had entered the basement she saw them flash red for a moment, but that had to be trick of the light, right?    She was no fool though, her hand never left her gun she was ready for any surprise that came her way.   At least she thought she was.

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer gasped once they made it to their destination.

It was sort of like déjà vu, they had just a few days ago gone in a room where a woman had a shrine to him, but this was different.    They were weird pictures of him with bullseyes and one in the corner was an almost accurate likeness to his true form, but it had been drawn so no one would take that seriously.

“Lucifer.” Chloe gasped.

“This is a rerun detective; didn’t we just do this last week.   It’s nothing to do with me, we just have to pick up the pieces and figure things out, and old my dear father!” he stopped at a box in the middle of the room.

Chloe came closer to the box in his sights.   It looked old, very old and it was the color of chalk.   She could see the distress all over Lucifer’s face, she didn’t have time to worry about the fact that their third occupant had used this moment to get out of town possibly, Lucifer needed her.

“What is it?” she walked towards it.

“Don’t pick it up!” he shouted too late.

“It looks pretty old Lucifer, oh and it says something on the side.    Ya'akov bar-Yosef akhui diYeshua.” She pronounced wrong.   “We definitely need someone who can translate this.

“It’s Aramaic detective, it means James, son of Joseph, brother of Jesus.   You are holding a bone box you are supposed to believe that that is the box that held Jesus’ brother’s bones.   It’s from the first century.    You know James is the father of Christianity.” He supplied getting further away from it.

“You speak Aramaic, wait Jesus had a brother?   How?” she asked astounded.

“The devil speaks all languages as I told you this before.    Mary was a virgin everyone knows that, and she was when she had Jesus.   What makes you think he didn’t want a little spawn of his own?   Isn’t that the whole point of getting married.   They are lots of rumors about James, was a whole brother, did Joseph bring him from a previous marriage, was he a cousin and no brother at all?   It really doesn’t matter.   What matters is someone is doing the wrong things here, and that is the James Ossuary box, a bone box for bones of the dead.   This one was proven to be a forgery.”

“If it’s such a forgery, why are you avoiding like the plague?    Maybe I should open it.” She smiled.

Before Lucifer even thought about it he snatched the box from her, but she had already opened it.   A puff of white smoke came out and before she knew it she had sneezed.

“It’s empty.” She said sorrowfully.

“What did you expect the bones of my brother’s brother.   Come now detective.” He scolded.

“Right because God was Jesus’ father.   How do you live up to a brother like that?” she smirked.

“I assure you I had nothing to live up too, besides I’ve told you time and time again I was first, and I was the favorite.   I had no time for any of this, I don’t know the stories so why are you asking these questions of me!” he asked getting agitated.

“Hey, I was just joking.” She sighed approaching him.

“We need to figure out who killed Sean, and what do I have to do with any of this.   I sure as hell am tired of being the reason that everyone does anything in this town nowadays.   So, lets put such poppycock relics away and get back to crime solving shall we.” He shouted and attempted to walk away.

“Lucifer!” she caught him as he stumbled.  That’s when she noticed the heat radiating from his body.

“Oh detective, you shouldn’t have opened that box.” He sighed.

“Lucifer!” she shouted trying to get him to focus on her.

Then she watched in horror as he eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

**End Notes: I’m sorry if the biblical stuff wasn’t liked about much.   I just thought that if a virus was to be in a box for the devil it would have to be something pretty old and holding some kind of family bond.   Everything I said about the box, and James is true and some people have many ideas of who he actually was.  I’m not preaching, I mean it’s a story about Lucifer, but I assure you this is not about the bible and that’s the last time it will be mentioned.   Next chapter will be filled with a sick Lucifer, an even cuter Trixie, and a pissed off Dan.   This chapter was a bit longer, because I don’t think I can pull off another today cause I’m feeling under the weather.   Remember feedback is love, I hope you are still here with me.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author’s Notes: Thank medication for this chapter.   I’m still loving that you guys are loving this story.   I’ve decided that although some serious stuff is going on, it’s time that we do some fun with Lucifer and Chloe.   How about that episode tonight?   I love how he was making poison designed for the certain person.   I was like just like my villain made it for Lucifer.   I also love me some Tim DeKay so now when I’m typing this and thinking about my villain I see him lol.   Ok now for the next chapter.   This chapter will be a little light on the actual case, but a little bigger on Chloe trying to figure out the enigma that is Lucifer**

**Chapter 4**

Lucifer startled awake.   He knew immediately that although he was in a bed, it was not his own.    He looked around and took the sterile and extreme whiteness of the room and realized immediately that he was in a hospital room.    He looked to the left and noticed that an IV was going into his veins, and was that his blood.

“Fuck!” he moaned.

Chloe had been sleeping.   She had ridden in the ambulance with him and he had been holding his hand tightly the whole time.   She groaned as she watched them cut him from his beautiful suit.   They had to for urgent care, but that was the thing that had them baffled.  He had a fever, but besides that there was no reason for him to still be unconscious.    She was so scared, but something had woken her up.    Someone was screaming profanities, and she was trying to get her bearings when she realized that the occupant of the bed was awake, and he was losing all his shit.

“Lucifer, you had me so scared.” She threw her arms around him.

She was happy but a bit worried when he hugged her back but a bit slowly, and with some resistance.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m sorry have we met?” he asked.

She felt her bearings dropped.    She shouldn’t have opened that box, he knew so much about it and he told her not to open it and here she was, and now he didn’t know her, and she had just gotten him to want to be with her and now it all was ruined, and she thought she might die and she couldn’t get her mind to clear, and she began to panic.

“Come now detective, it was just something to lighten the mood.   You clearly didin’t think you could get rid of me that, easily did you?” he smirked.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” she punched his shoulder.

Instantly she regretted it, he flinched and leaned back into the bed closing his eyes tightly.    He was in pain.

“I’m sorry.   How do you feel?”

“I’m not sure.   I’ve never felt this way, what’s happening to me detective?”

The look on his face alone broke her heart.    He was just joking with her, and now it looked like he would throw up any moment.

“Just close your eyes and relax, I’m going to find a doctor.” She told him.

He was about to object, and tell her that the devil didn’t need any doctor, but she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and that was pretty much all that he needed to settle down and obey.

 

*

Dan really didn’t know how to take Charlotte Richards.   He had been trying to get her to agree to go out to dinner with him since they had their little row.   He wanted her to know that he didn’t think of her just as someone to have sex with, and that he didn’t do that type of thing, he was one of the good guys as they say.    He was well on his way of probably getting the second date when she told her about Lucifer, and now here they were in the hospital waiting room.

“What’s the deal with you and Lucifer?” Dan asked confused.

“Now what did she mean when she told you unconscious, and shouldn’t someone be in there trying to I don’t know fix him.   I know the law but I don’t know anything about medicine.   I’m sure I could know medicine maybe by the time tomorrow but the thing is would I know enough?   Could I fix him?   I can’t believe that his father is just sitting up there ignoring what’s happening!” she spat angrily ignoring his words.

“No I mean how do you know him?    We brought you in when they were whacking off his lovers, although in the end that’s not what was happening you swore that you didn’t know him, at least not that way.    Please tell me, how do you know him?” Dan pleaded.

Times like this Charlotte wished she had her powers, although some were returning to her right now she didn’t know how to access what she wanted, and maybe if she convinced dan then maybe he would help her find out things she couldn’t.

“I assure you Daniel if I told you there would be no way you’d believe me.”

“Try me.”

“So you’re telling me that I nothing I could tell you right now could shock you?”

“Nothing you could tell me about Lucifer Morningstar could shock me.”

“Are you sure about this, because once I put it out there I can’t take it back.   Also I had fun with you and I wanted to again.” She smiled.

“Tell me, what’s so special about him?

“He’s my son.”

“No I didn’t expect that.

 

**End Notes: First I should tell you that I write my notes like they appear on the story.   I write what I think is going to happen at the beginning of the stories, and then I put what really happened at the end.    This chapter is very short and I’m sorry.     This is like the seventh rewrite and I wanted to get a story out to you before the night was over because you had to wait so long.   So here is a short chapter with nothing that I promised.   Tomorrow back on the right page.   For this i'm sorry.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author’s Notes:   This Chapter is not the chapter that this chapter was supposed to be lol.   It’s still good though   We find out about our villain and I set up for a little humor.   As always Feedback is love   It took me two days to write this.   It’s now the 30 th, today is my 35th birthday.**

**Chapter 5**

He liked the fact that he really did have the look of anonymity.    He had walked these walls all day and no one noticed him.    He had checked in on his patient since they had brought him in, and he was sleeping soundly.    That was until she entered, once she got there he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came back to the land of the living.    She had that effect on him when it came to this kind of disease.    It would be fun to see how long it took them to figure that out.

It was approaching the time, and as he promised his friend he would give him an intermission for a while.   A time for bonds to be made, and declarations of maybe even love to be shared, and then he’d come back for that final swoop and then he’d watch him fall, and if he played his cards right there would be no rise.   He had to do this, for if he wanted to go to heaven, if he wanted to be forgiven then yes, he had to do this.     After all this was his destiny…….

 

*

**_Flashback_ **

_Dr. Jacob Carlisle had done lots of things in his life, but he wasn’t an evil man.   He had plans to save lives and bring forth big breaks in the medical community, and it was all because of one mistake, one mistake and the world looked at him differently.   Truth be told he looked at himself differently, but he knew the kind of man that he could be and he would do anything to make amends for what he had done that fatal day.    No one knew though, no one knew the thoughts that plagued him at night when he went to bed, no one knew that if he could change things now he would do his best to try and save that kid.   It was just there was no time.   He played it repeatedly in his head and there just wasn’t any time.    He did realize the biggest thing of his fate though, he was no fool, and he know why he was judged by his peers and that was the papers.    People probably would have looked at him a lot differently If he would have let the papers die with the young man, but this was ten years of work and he needed that data if he was going to make his tenure._

_He must have been on his fifth drink of the night when he appeared._

_“Hello.” He said as he sat across from him._

_“Are you aware of the greatness that you could accomplish?” the stranger asked._

_“Who the fuck are you?” Jacob slurred._

_“I’ll let your profanity pass this time around.   My name is Uriel, and I’m going to tell you a story.   I’m a man who, let’s say studies patterns.   I see what is now and what’s to come.   I know all the paths that you could take to make your life better, and then I know a path that you can take to make things worse.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.   How did you get in here?”_

_“That’s not what matters now, what matters is I’m here to stop you from making a big mistake.   You want to show the world you’re not a monster but you are going at it all the wrong way.   What you have planned, with those kids that’s not the way to go to prove you’re not a monster.”_

_“Really?    What do you suggest I do?”_

_“You need to rid this world of a monster, and then you will be seen for what you truly are, and you’ll get the highest reward.” He stated with glee._

_“What reward is that?”_

_“Why you’ll get to walk in the garden of Eden, and you’ll even get yourself your own set of these.”_

_Jacob nearly dropped his glass, when a pair of massive wings seem to appear out of nowhere on the man’s back._

_“What are you?” he gasped._

_‘My name is Uriel, and you and I have some very important work to do.” He smiled at his new friend._

_*_

“Your son?” Dan repeated.

“Yes.” She replied.

Dan didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t believe what he was hearing and so he did what was expected of him.   He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Charlotte stood there trying not to scowl.   If she didn’t kind of like him she’d break his little neck right then and there, but now was not the time for her to tell him of the supernatural and her inhuman strength, no right now all she wanted him to see was that she was a mother and all she wanted to see was her child.   He was a father she would play on that.

“What if that was young Beatrice in there?    You and Chloe aren’t on exact speaking terms right now, but what if something happened to her and all you wanted to do was to see her.   To show her some comfort.   I’ve not been the best mother to him, but he’s still my son.   You think maybe you could help me get in to see him just for a minute.

“Come on I’m going to try and get you in that room.” Dan told her taking his hand.

 

*

Chloe hadn’t thought that she had stayed gone that long, but when she came back with a doctor someone had already given him something.   She guess the only way to describe it was happy juice, because Lucifer was happy, and it was freaking her out.

“He looks a lot better doctor, I know he doesn’t like hospitals.   Any chance I could take him home, I’ll keep a close eye on him.” She asked.

“See I told ya doctor this one can’t wait to get her hands on me.     It took forever but she finally wants to see my manly bits.    So, what do you say, can the devil be set free?    He has some naughty things to get into.   Look at my feet, you know what they say about men with big feet.” He giggled.

“You think you could tell me what exactly did you give him before I take him with me.    What can I expect?” Chloe asked.

“We gave him something to relax him.   Looks like the fever of his is coming down, we couldn’t really couldn’t find anything else wrong so just watch him and if he has anymore symptoms bring him back.”

“Thanks doctor.” Chloe thanked the doctor.

She watched him leave the room, and then she took the time to observe her, well her Lucifer for a moment.   Something with his hand had gotten his attention, and he had on this smile that was making her heart melt.    She had never seen him drunk, but something told her that this was going to be interesting.    She knew that he wouldn’t be walking down to her car on his own so she would need a wheelchair.

“Why don’t you slip into these sweats, and I’ll get you discharged.” She told him stroking his cheek.

She didn’t know what was going on with that face of his lately, it seemed chubbier but she liked it.   He had scared her earlier, but she was like the fact that his hair seemed to have a natural curl, she wondered just how much product did he have to use to get it that straight.  She liked it though, she liked it a lot.

“Sweats, I don’t do sweats.” He looked at them with disgust.

“Well they had to cut it away from you when they were worried about you.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the pout on his face.

“Don’t worry, if you’re up to it when I get you home you won’t have to keep them on for long.” She smirked.

Before she knew it, she had leaned in and kissed him.    He had scared her so much, she just needed to feel him against her to know he was alright.    The way he kissed back she knew that everything was going to be okay.

Lucifer watched as she let the room, and he couldn’t help but smile.    He really didn’t know what that nurse had given him, but he really did feel energized.   He pulled back the covers and went to get up, but was stopped with a wave of nausea.    He took a moment to breathe in and out, and stood up with it subsided.   He quickly put his hand to his head to wipe his brow, but when he looked at it he couldn’t believe what he saw.    It was his true form, and what was worst he couldn’t get himself to change back.   What was he going to do?

 

**End Notes:   I think this chapter got away from me.  Next chapter finally Trixie, Chloe finds out that Charlotte is Luci’s mom, and will he be able to change back?    It’s my birthday I’m happy!**

 

*                                                                                               


	6. Chapter 6

**Author’s Notes:     That finale though!     OMG best birthday ever!!!!!!!     I don’t know what I’m going to do until May, probably finish this one and start another one.   I think I’m liking the Breathe Universe and let this story and every new story after this take place in the Breathe Universe.    The only thing that irked me about the episode tonight is that I was planning on using a part of what happened tonight in this story, and now it’s going to look like I totally copied it.   Although there will be some differences in it, but damn man my body is still humming from the episode.     Okay here’s the chapter, finally lets try and get some humor in this one.    I guess in the end notes I’ll see if that got to happen or not.    Quick question.   Do you guys like that I do my notes at the beginning and end of the chapters without editing them?    I like you to know where my head was when I started a chapter and where it ended up at the end.   I like for you to see my writing process.   That way you can see if I went through with what I planned or if I went a totally different way.    Anyhow, let’s get this started.**

Chapter 5

Chloe could feel herself getting tired, and what she really wanted to do was go home and maybe read the latest chapter on her new book and soak in the tub.   Yet she knew that was not about to happen since she had volunteered to take Lucifer home with her.    She couldn’t now though, he was her Lucifer after all.    So to the nurse’s station to get a chair, and off to her house for a sleepover.    This was going to be fun.

 

*

He could feel the panic rising in his chest.   Was this a heart attack?    This had to be a heart attack right, he couldn’t turn it off.    It had even spread to his hands now, the redness, his true form, why was this happening, the detective would back any moment now, and he would be the things of nightmares.   

“Lucifer!” he heard a startled voice call from the door.

This was it, this was the moment of glory.    He couldn’t turn it off, and he had no idea why.   He slowly turned towards the door, and had never been more relieved in his life.

“Mum.” He called.

“Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?    Are you alright, Chloe will be back any minute you need to pull yourself together.”

She had been away for him for far too long.    These emotions were new in this form, but he was her son and he’d been hurt.    Before she knew it, she had run up to him and threw her hands around his neck.   She inhaled deeply and sighed at the smell that was so full of Luciferness.   She was pulled from her thoughts when she went to run her hair threw his hair only to feel the baldness of his scalp.

“Jesus, you have to control yourself.    Turn back.” She told him.

“I can’t.    The doctors gave me something to calm me, and I can’t control it.” He panicked.

Charlotte begin to look around his room for his belongings, and she quickly found the reason for the problem.

“Here.    They removed your ring.    Remember, without it you only can keep this form for a certain amount of time.   I wonder what made them remove it.”

“Probably the same idiotic reason that made them think cutting an Armani suit from my body would save my life somehow he seethed.

“Yes, about that, what do you think caused this?    You and I need to have a talk about this Chloe woman!”

“You will not speak ill of the detective mother, you have been warned.   I assure you that although I’m a bit rocky now nothing can stop me from showing you who is still in charge here.” He growled.

She had been currently helping him get dressed as he slowly returned to his earth form, but when he spoke to her, she could see all the power of hell dance behind his once again black eyes.   She pulled away from him.

“This would never have happened to you if you weren’t with her, there’s so much that you don’t know Lucifer.”

“Oh really, why don’t you enlighten me mother.”

So much was on her tongue.    There were things that he needed to know and without Maze and of course Amendiel, but she looked at him and she could tell he was hiding something.   There was something still a bit off about him.

“Lucifer?” she questioned.

“Don’t just don’t okay, now if you’d like to help I could use a little assistance putting on my slippers.” He told her as he took a seat back on the bed.

She saw drops of sweat appearing on his forehead, and his hair now that it was back where it should be had taken on a lot of curl.   He was beautiful, he was her beautiful boy.    She would take care of him right now, and worry about the bigger picture later.

 

*

Dan couldn’t believe what he was seeing.    He had let Charlotte slip inside of Lucifer’s room, and he was to stand outside.   If anyone tried to get in, he would use his badge to keep them away while they had there moment.    The thing was he was quite interested in what she had said.    Could she really be his mother?    He had taken a moment and looked through the window, to see if he could get a glimpse of the two of them together, and he didn’t expect to see what he did.

They were just talking, but that wasn’t what stuck out to him.     It was how he looked at her, all the love he could see on his face.   The thing was it wasn’t like I want to do you love, or he couldn’t believe he was about to even think him it wasn’t like how he had noticed him looking at Chloe.   It was how he had seen Trixie looking at him.    He loved her, she really was his mother, and when he sat down on the bed and she bent down and helped him slide on his slippers, and a quick kiss to the forehead, well that sealed the deal.    He had a mother, and she’d been there the whole time.    He had slept with Lucifer’s mother.

“Oh shit.” He spoke out loud for two reasons.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked as she approached with the wheelchair.

“I know that you may not believe me, but I don’t want anything to bad to be wrong with the guy.   I came to make sure he was okay, so is he?” he asked.

“They never really could find anything wrong with him.   He was unconscious, and he had a fever, they finally got the fever to come down, and now it seems to be just flulike symptoms.   So, I’m going to take him home, get him comfortable, and watch him for a while.”

“Wait, are you telling me that you are going to take him back to your place?   Where our daughter is?    The two of you have been working on a case about weird cases of poison and you want to take him back to your place?    What if he’s infected with something?” Dan challenged.

“We both know that if he is infected with anything, it will affect him and him alone.   So, I think that Trixie and I are safe from that right now.”

“I suppose, although he appears that he might be more of a baby than Trixie when she’s ill so if you want I could take her for the night.” He offered as he looked in on the two occupants of the room.

Chloe took that moment to stare in the room to see what could possibly have him so amused.   When she looked inside she was shocked at what she saw.   Lucifer was sitting on the edge of his bed, but Charlotte Richards was there.    She was holding a cup of juice out to him as he drank from it.    She kept messing with a curl that kept falling in his face, and then he swatted her hand away but he smiled at her why was he smiling at her.

“What the hell?” she barged in the room.    Dan was close behind so things didn’t get out of hand.

“Could you just please let me do it myself.” Chloe heard him stating when he came into view.

“I have come to take you home, I think we have had a long day.   Charlotte what a surprise.” She smiled.

Dan recognized that smile.    That was the smile before the Chloe Monster came out to play.   A part of him wanted to nip this in the bud, but then he had to see her face when she made a fool of herself for thinking, well the obvious but being way off base.

“I wanted to make sure that Lucifer was okay.   You’re taking him home, back to the penthouse?   That sounds like a plan.   I will go home to the husband, and I will meet you there.” She explained.

“Excuse me.   Lucifer has been released in my care, and he’ll be joining me tonight.    I don’t know what he fixation that you have on him but if you don’t---“

“Ladies please you’re giving me a splitting headache.” He groaned rubbing the sides of his head.

Dan tried but failed at compressing the laughter, as both ladies stopped and crouched down on either side of the man who had managed to get himself into the wheelchair as the women discussed him as if he was not there.

“Lucifer, are you okay?   Maybe we shouldn’t get you discharged so soon.” Chloe spoke softly.  
“Sweetheart, I think it’s time that I get you home.   Luci, you know that I’m right about this.” Charlotte spoke softer as she glared at Chloe.

“The two of you fawning over me is making the headache come back full force.   Detect---Chloe there’s nothing to worry about I will be coming home with you, and that’s final.” He spoke speaking volumes to Charlotte.    “I’m guessing you’re finding this funny, and because I know her so well I’m guessing you told you our little secret?” he asked Dan.

“I didn’t believe it, but now oh yea it’s all there.”

“Then you know now after your little confession I wanted to tear you limb from limb?”

“Totally get it.”

“As for you mother I’m sitting here wearing something made from a cotton blend and I can feel the hives forming, something that I didn’t want to experience I assure you.   The detective and I have plans and I will be going home with her.   I’m a big boy, I don’t need mummy’s attention now.

“Lucifer, wait did you just say that she’s your mother?” Chloe looked at him in disbelief.

“Have I ever lied to you detective?”

“No.”

“Then there you have it; now can we please leave this place I no longer want to be here.” He leaned back into the chair in silence.

Chloe had so many questions.   No, he had never lied to her, but how could she take him saying something as outlandish as Charlotte Richards being his mother.    Then she took a quick glance at her, and she was fawning all over him, but not like someone who was a current or past lover.   She was soothing him and taking care of her baby.

“Oh, my god.” She laughed.

“Very good now you believe me, take me from here before I start walking home.” He growled.

 

*

Dan decided that the bickering from the two women was far too humorous to pass up now, so he agreed since he was driving an SUV he would take Chloe and Lucifer back to her place.   Besides any extra chance to see his daughter was a bonus.   

Now that the cat was out of the bag the two women weren’t holing any punches.   First, they argued over which one of them would carry his belongings, and then who would push the wheelchair.   Once they got to the parking lot neither one of them went to the passenger side with him, both got in back sitting on opposite sides of Lucifer.   A person who just looked both miserable and awkward.   He’d given up telling them to behave, because apparently, they both were trying to outdo the other on the who love’s Lucifer the most department.   Are should he be saying Luci which was what his mother was calling him now.

They were about twenty minutes from Chloe’s place and he decided to look threw his rearview mirror since they had all gotten quiet.    Lucifer had fallen asleep, and had begun to snore.  His mouth was open and he was getting louder by the second.   He had taken one of his hands and had reached out towards Charlotte and she had taken his hand which he began to hold tightly.    The smirk on her face was not lost on anybody, and even though he knew Chloe believed when he said she was his mother a part of her was jealous that he had sought her out for comfort.

 

*

Chloe knew that Lucifer had never lied to her, and she believed him when she said that this woman was his mother.   The way she fawned over him for the last hour was also helping her see that she was in fact who she claimed to be.     He had whimpered in his sleep, and when she stuck her hand out thinking that he would grasp as he did in the hospital, it did hurt when he didn’t but grabbed Charlotte’s instead.   He was squeezing it tightly and when she looked up she couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at the smirk she was given.   As if she was saying, she’d won.    She looked away before she said something wrong to Lucifer’s mother.

Lucifer was trying to pretend to be asleep, but he could feel the hate in the air.   He thought his mother was over this, but he knew that she was just worried because something had broken through his shell.   He would admit that he was as well, but this was something he needed to see through.    He and Chloe were real, and he needed her.   He grabbed his mother’s hand aggressively.   He wanted her to know that he was still in control and whatever she was thinking about Chloe she was to get a hold of herself quickly.    He could feel the bones protesting trying not to break.    She had a little more power than he expected, they’d discuss that later.

Chloe regretted getting in the back now, apparently, all a boy needed when he was sick was his mother after all.    When she got home she would just get out and let Dan drop them off at the penthouse.

Lucifer had been fighting it, but he could finally feel himself falling asleep.    The headache was coming back, but he wasn’t going to complain about it.   He knew there was something deeply wrong with him, but he needed to be on his two feet and away from the hospital to see what was going on.

“You smell nice my dear.” He told Chloe as he snuggled into her.    He felt his head finally land on her shoulder before he gave into slumber.

That was all Chloe needed.   She had won this round.

**End Notes:    That finale though!!!!!   I promise Trixie next chapter.   Enjoy feedbacks are love.**

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author’s Notes:   I’m still hurt over that finale last night.   I mean come on.   Then the next episode isn’t until the 1 st of May and it’s called Candy Morningstar.   Lucy is going to marry a stripper I so know that is what is going to happen, because he doesn’t know if his love for Chloe is real or not.   Damn it television man.   I’m glad the show got a whole season pick up and that was the winter finale instead of season because if I had to wait for September I would probably die, but I hate that Lucifer starts in January because I mean can you imagine what this next finale is going to do for us.    Man, I must keep it alive through fanfic I guess.   Okay lets move this story along shall we.   I hope you guys liked the little humor in the last chapter.   Okay I think waited long enough, lets have some smut.   Oh, also sorry for calling the last chapter 5 as well.   I forgot it was six.**

**Chapter 7**

Chloe had won.    Lucifer was in her bed sleeping soundly, an she had finally gotten her shower.   She knew that he would explain how Charlotte was in fact his mother, right now she was taking a moment to enjoy how handsome he was now that he was sleeping soundly.   The day was finally coming to an end and she couldn’t think of a better way she would want to be spending it right now.

“You can come closer detective I’m not contagious.    I promise I don’t bite, well unless you want me to.” He told her as he cracked an eye open.

“You are supposed to be sleeping.” She told him crawling on the bed.

“I don’t know what the doctor gave me earlier, but it gave me back a lot of strength, maybe we should put that to use.” He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Chloe decided that the color had returned to his face so maybe he was up for a little TLC from her.

“I guess you’ve been through a lot today.     Are you in the mood for a little TLC?” she smiled.

“TLC?” he questioned.

“Tender, Loving, Care.” She purred as she began kissing him down the neck.

“Why yes detective, I think that I need some of that, quite frankly I don’t understand why you haven’t offered it sooner, I mean I chose my mum over you.   You can only imagine what’s she’s going to say over this.”

Chloe threw caution to the wind and leaned in a gave him a devastating kiss.     She could feel just how much he liked it by the action going on in his sweats.    She couldn’t help but smile as she straddled him and continued assaulting his mouth.   She smiled when she felt his hands all over the place.

This was happening.    This was really happening was all that Lucifer could think about.   He had never felt like this before.     Being with Chloe was amazing.   He climb on top of her, and there was no need to worry about a bra this time because she wasn’t wearing one.    He loved the moans that she was making she was liking it just as much as he was.    When he entered her heat, he had to bite his tongue because of the pleasure he was getting from her.    He lost himself in her.     He could feel when his eyes her changed, and he was about to be alarmed but she just smiled and lost herself in him as well….

Maze had come t the conclusion that she had to find out which thing was exactly.    Was it the bed, or was it something from the two of them exactly, because this had been the second time in what about a week that something fishy was happening in this bed, but the person was always along.    Whatever was happening in Lucifer’s sleep right now must be fantastic, she had to stop herself twice from touching herself.

“Damn Lucifer!” she quickly covered her mouth unable to believe she had said that out loud.

“Damn it Maze I was just getting to the good part!” he shouted rising to his feet.

She noticed immediately that his equilibrium was off and caught him before he lost his balance.

“I came as soon as she called me.   She had to call me!    I couldn’t feel you in my head, what’s going on?” she demanded.

“Worry about me were you.” He told her as he rubbed her cheek to comfort.

“Of course, I am.   I don’t know what we’re up against if it’s effects your hold on me.    Also, if you are feeling under the weather, don’t you think that you would recover better, I don’t know away from the one that makes you so human.”

“Oh, we’re far beyond that love.   She left for hours when they had me in the hospital, a ridicule I wish on no one.    I don’t know how humans do it, do you know they stuck a tube up my…

“Lucifer focus!     What is going on here?   I know that you may be enjoying playing house with the detective.   As I said earlier it’s been really eye opening living here, and apparently, something magical is happening in this bed, maybe I could take a nap.”

She quieted when she noticed the scold from his face.

“I’m just saying, I can smell in the air Luci, and it doesn’t look good.” She pouted putting her head on his shoulder.

Lucifer could feel the strength coming from Maze.   She was always his strength, and before Chloe he didn’t know what this was that he was feeling.   These human feelings, he felt them for Chloe, but these feelings that he felt for Maze were a bit stronger.   No the same though, he loved Maze.   She was his creation, not like Uriel or Amendiel that he loved because they were his brothers.   No, this that he was feeling for Maze, well he expected that this must be like what Chloe felt for her offspring.    He liked it.   He liked it more than he should.

“Lucifer.” Maze gasped.

“What?” he questioned.

“Your nose is bleeding.” She wiped the leak falling from his nose.   “What the hell is happening?” she asked not hiding her concern.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s time we bloody well find out.

 

*

She couldn’t believe that she was doing this.    She didn’t know why she was doing this, but she had received a message to be here now, but now she was rethinking things.   Maybe she should have told Lucifer or even had Amendiel to come with her, but she had come alone.   It was what the note said.

“Are you her?” a frazzled man asked as he approached.

“Do you know my son; did you know Uriel?”

“This is what I expected.   He wasn’t at the last two meets and that told me that it happened.   He said that one of the patterns involved his brother killing him, but don’t worry I did what I was told.   I’m ensuring that he returns to hell.    Then I will be redeemed and get my wings he promised.”

She noticed that this little man appeared to be on something, he was manic and maybe suffered from some mental disorder.    She had learned about a lot of different one in her files as a lawyer.    She had found that was how a lot of people seemed to get out of going to jail.

“What did you do to Lucifer!”

“Don’t worry.   He’s fine for now, but in a few days, it’s going to him hard like a rock.    I made sure that when the time comes he doesn’t suffer.    Well not much, after all he’s the devil.” He began to laugh.

“You are you outta of your mind.   You can’t destroy him, in the end you will sorry.   My son will make you pay, pay for what you’ve done.” She told him rising from the seat.

“I’m not going to be around to pay for anything.”

Before she could say anything, he took out a knife and cut his throat right before her eyes.    The weird thing was no one in the dark building had noticed, and for once she thanked her husband and got outta of there before she was spotted.    She had to get to Lucifer.

**End Notes:   The Plot thickens!    This took three days man.    The muse is trying to get me but I won’t let it.   A new chapter tomorrow probably and it’ll spend this along and finally TRIXIE LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8

Had that just happened?      She was back at her apartment with kids she didn't care about, worrying about the center of her world.     Someone was plotting against the devil, and although she wanted to go home.   She didn't want this, someone was making an enemy of the devil and things were going to get a hell of a lot of worst before they got better.

“Mommy I'm hungry.” A voice from the left whined.

“Knock yourself out!” she shouted as she tossed her gold card.

 

 

*Breathe*

 

Lucifer thought the worst of this so called flu was over, but no this has to be it.   It had slipped in during his last nap.   He had been foolish, and let Maze wander off to find a lead on this culprit little did he know they would sneak in.    The stare down was taking longer than it should, if he were in his element they would have never been able to get in.

“I just want you to know that you will not win.   I'm the devil I can recognize poison miles away.”

“You’re funny.   I made this just for you.” Trixie giggled sitting down the tray.

“What exactly would this be?”

“It's chicken soup, mommy makes it for me whenever I'm sick.”

Lucifer could feel the insult on the tip of his tongue, but when he looked up Chloe was also staring at him.   He guessed this was one of those moments when you were suppose to praise such small beings.

“Thank you small human, I shall eat this later.   Right now I don't have much of an appetite.”

He knew immediately from the scowl on Chloe's face that was the wrong answer.

“Monkey why don't you go and watch some cartoons before your dad comes to take you to the park.  I'll make sure Lucifer gets his soup.” Chloe promised.

He watched the little spawn jump off the bed, and runaway with so much energy.   At that moment he realized that she had a lot of energy that he himself didn't seem to have.   Then his stomach did an awful flip, and his mouth was filling with saliva, and then…..

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted rushing to his aide.

This was new.   This was vile, this was wrong on all levels.   Didn't seem like it was going to stop.   Why wasn't it stopping!

“Just let it out.” Chloe soothed.    She really wanted to laugh.   He was so adorable sick.   She was finding out that his hair had a natural curl. He was adorable, and he was hers.

 

“My deepest apologies love, that was truly undignified of me.” He apologized.

“Lucifer you're sick, and it's a part of us being together.   We are to see each other as our best as well as our worst.   You would think you've never vomited before.”

“I most definitely have not!   That was something if nightmares and movies of the possessed.  I was afraid my head would spin at any moment like Linda Blair.   That's not how it happens by the way.” He added nonchalantly.

“I need to run to the store to get a few things to take care of you properly.   I'm going to take Trixie with me so that she doesn’t disturb you, will you be okay?    Wait what?” she asked realizing his Linda Blair comment.

“After what just happened you are going to leave me to fend for myself?    What if I die?  That was clearly a sign of death?   Yes?”

“You're so weird.” She smiled kissing his forehead.   She ruffled that hair unable to resist before leaving the room.  It would only take an hour.   What was the worst that could happen?

 

*Breathe*

 

“What is the meaning of this?   I am not yours to summon!” Maze demanded approaching Charlotte.

“We have a problem concerning Lucifer and it maybe bigger than Chloe.” She explained.

“What?   I've seen him, and I've asked around.   No one knows anything, they're no threats.   I hate to admit this, but I think maybe she is making this happen.”

“Tell her!” Charlotte demanded.

It was only then did she notice that Amenadiel had been there.   She kicked herself internally for such mistakes.

“What is it you could possibly know that I don't?”

“There’s talk of a virus to vanquish the devil.” He spoke cryptically.

Before Maze realized she had burst into laughter.

“You don’t understand the importance of all of this Mazikeem, the church front is talking and they are plotting to take out the devil.    They are thinking that they don’t have to worry about possessions anymore because he of all that is evil will finally be taken out for good.     Someone has something brewing, they said it was forged from his actual DNA.”

“Then that’s ridiculous, who could have something of the devils---“   she trailed off.

“What are you remembering?” Charlotte demanded.

“I was just remembering that he said that the detective was wondering about him, that he wanted her to believe who he was.   She’d taken a vial of his blood to have it tested, but she discarded it.    What if someone else found it and they decided to use it?”

“See what I mean, it all keeps leading back to this horrible Decker woman, we have to tell him the truth about her so that he distances himself from her.     Chloe Decker maybe the woman who is able to get the devil his due, and as his creation it’s your job to protect him.    You need to get him to want to come back with us.     It’s time for us to go home!”  Charlotte demanded.

“You are correct I’m his correction, and I look after his best interest.    He likes it here as well as I, why would I of all people work with you to get him to want to return to a place where my kind isn’t welcome.”

“Maze, please wait!” Amanediel shouted grabbing her before she stormed out.

“You only get one time to grab me like that.    Every time I let silly emotion start making me feel just a little something for you.    You make me remember that I was fooling myself.

 

*Breathe*

Dr. Linda Martin was afraid.    It wasn’t that she had never done a house call before, she had in fact done that before, but she was doing a house call to Lucifer, and he wasn’t at his home.     Somehow he was at the home of Det. Chloe Decker, and he had been sick.   The thing was when she spoke to him yesterday he had told her that it was just the flu, but when she spoke to him about twenty minutes ago he told her he was dying and she needed to fix him.    So here she was breaking into a cop’s house, because he said his legs no longer worked.     Maybe she should’ve called 911.

“Lucifer.” She called as she entered.

She figured that if he was going to be there he was probably upstairs, so that’s where she needed to head upstairs.

“Lucifer?” she called out again as she approached a bedroom.

“I’m in here doctor.” She heard a weak voice from the bathroom.

Her heart dropped to her stomach once she saw him when she entered the bathroom.    He was on the floor looking white as a sheet; his phone was just out of his reach like he had thrown it out of frustration.    He feared that he might have attempted to call someone but fell.    He was looking at her, but there was something about his eyes.    Had they turned red?

“Lucifer, what’s going on?”

“The detective said it was only the flu, but it’s not it’s some kind of brain cancer!” he panicked.

“What?”

“I have all the symptoms.    It starts like some kind of flu, but then the forgetfulness and you break out in some kind of hives.   Look, I have one right there on the side of my left cheek!”

She stopped him before he dropped his pants right then and there.    He really didn’t have any shame.    He took that moment to glance at his phone, and that is when she noticed it was on some kind of medical website.

“Lucifer, have you been googling your symptoms?      Everyone knows that you shouldn’t google your symptoms.

“No I’m going to die!     You’re a doctor, and that is why I told you to bring the drugs.   I’ve got all the symptoms, and they say one day you can feel fine, and the next you can forget everything.    Then one day you just forget how to breathe die.   Oh god, how do you breathe doctor!”    How does one breathe?”

He began to hyperventilate.    It was psychosomatic, but she was afraid if she told him that was what was happening he would call her foolish.    The key was to help him calm down.   She grabbed his shoulders to cradle him, but that’s when she noticed the scars on his back.

“Oh sweetheart your back.” She gasped.

“My back!    My back!    What’s on my back?   More hives!    You bloody humans are going to kill me, I should’ve left a long time ago, it’s the end of me.   I didn’t get vaccinated is that what did it?” he continued to panic

“Breathe Lucifer, that’s your problem it’s all in your head you just need to breathe.”

It was getting useless, he was going to pass out soon, and a part of her was thinking that maybe it would be the best for him if he just very well did it.

“Lucifer I’m back!” shouted Chloe.

“We’re in here, I could use some help!” Linda cried out.

Chloe knew that she hadn’t been gone that long, and she didn’t expect to find her new boyfriend looking like death warm over, with his doctor on her bathroom floor.

“What happened?” she asked.

“He called me a hour ago, he was scared.   He told me he was dying and I got over here as fast as I could, looks like he’s been reading up online.    I’m trying to get him to calm down.”

“Look at me Lucifer.   It’s okay.    You’re okay.    Just breathe.” Chloe told him.

 

**End Notes:    I’m so sorry.   My computer is broken and I finally found away to update and this is what I came up with.    It’s absolute rubbish.   Next chapter will be better.   Let me know what u think of this.**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
